This invention relates to a starting device for a marine propulsion engine and more particularly to a warning system for an engine having a starting circuit, a kill circuit and means for detecting an abnormal running condition.
In many forms of engines, there is provided a kill arrangement for emergency stopping of the engine which kill circuit disables the engine ignition circuit so as to stop the engine. Of course, if attempts are made to start the engine when the kill circuit is enabled, starting will not be possible and various problems can be encountered. That is, the battery can be depleted and the engine can become flooded when repeated starting attempts are made when the ignition system is disabled. In order to prevent this condition, it has been proposed to provide a warning arrangement wherein either a visual or audible warning is provided to the operator in the event he attempts to start the engine when the kill switch is enabled. Although these devices have great utility, it may also be desirable to equip the engine with other warning devices that can warn of abnormal conditions that may exist during running of the engine, such as overheating, low oil level or the like. The addition of plural warning systems to the engine and the associated warning devices can add significantly to the cost. The type of kill switch warning previously mentioned has not lent itself to the use of the same warning device for these other abnormal conditions due to the circuitry involved.
It is, therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified warning system for the starting of a marine propulsion device wherein the warning device can also provide other warning indications.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified warning arrangement for an internal combustion engine.